


I Feel the Waves Getting Started

by orphan_account



Series: The Only Thing That Matters [10]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Feelings and stuff, Fluff, M/M, jealous!bran, non established relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:54:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bran clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. He glanced back and forth between Jojen and his sister, inhaling deeply. Arya had had her arm placed around Jojen’s shoulder for the last half an hour and it started to get to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Feel the Waves Getting Started

Bran clenched his fists and bit his bottom lip. He glanced back and forth between Jojen and his sister, inhaling deeply. Arya had had her arm placed around Jojen’s shoulder for the last half an hour and it started to get to him.

Of course, then Arya decided it was time to start telling Jojen how she can’t believe he’s single, how he’s so nice and attractive and smart that girls- or boys- should be falling all over themselves to date him. Bran couldn’t decide if he wanted to throw up or punch his sister.

“Bran!” Arya spoke up suddenly, as though she’d only just realized that he was sitting across from them. “Come on, I know you agree!”

Bran shook his head, pursing his lips. Arya tilted her head, eyes dancing. “Or you don’t agree? Sort of rude, Bran. Jojen is your best friend!”

“Oh? You’ve remembered have you?” Bran huffed, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Jojen glanced up at Bran, suspicion and confusion fighting for domiance over his expression. Meera was smiling slightly, spinning her cup around with enough pressure to send drops over the edges.

Bran reached out and took hold of the bottle of vodka to mix himself something. He could feel Jojen’s eyes on him, could sense his disapproval. Jojen didn’t believe they were old enough to be drinking- he didn’t believe it of Arya either but knew better than to try to stop her.

Because Jojen and Arya had a connection. They were so close lately, even since Arya came out to him… came out to him first, before Bran who had once believed Arya to be his closest ally at home. Not anymore.

Meera pulled the bottle away from Bran, he’d forgotten that he’d been pouring. “I think that’s good, Bran.”  

Bran shot her a dirty look, that he felt a little bad for because Meera hadn’t done anything wrong, and grabbed the drink. He knew Meera was right with a single sip, and he couldn’t hold back his wince.

Arya burst out laughing and rested her head against Jojen. Bran felt as though his stomach had been set on fire, and he drowned another sip. This time without a wince or even a reaction. Then he took the rest, no hesitation.

Jojen was watching Bran carefully, eyes holding concern and his mouth set in a thin line. Bran looked away, not wanting to deal with Jojen’s judgement tonight. He didn’t want to deal with Jojen at all tonight.

Bran stood, tossing his now empty cup towards the table. It smacked against it ungracefully and it rolled to the ground with a crash.

His friends all looked up to him. Arya looked annoyed with her eyes narrowed and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. Jojen eyes told everything, his disapproval and how offended he was, while his mouth remained straight set. Bran couldn’t read Meera at all, her face plain and if anything, she seemed mildly amused.

The tears stinging his eyes surprised him and he turned away before somebody could notice them. He was aware of Arya calling after him as he walked from the building but made no move to stop. Let her call. Clearly didn’t care enough to deattach herself from Jojen to come for him.  

He pushed outside and regretted his decision immediately. It was colder out here than it had been when they’d arrived earlier that evening and he’d left his coat inside. He also wasn’t quite sure what he was doing to do now, as he had no way home and he didn’t think he was in the condition to do much walking. The alcohol he’d pretty much poured down his throat was quickly making his head foggy.

“You’re a bloody fool.” Meera’s voice came to him, stepping from inside and tossing him his jacket. Bran attempted to catch it gratefully, letting it slip and fall to the ground. Meera rolled her eyes and stood beside him.

“What was your plan?” Meera shook her head. “Were you going to walk? You’d be dead before you got even halfway.”

“Thanks for the support, Mer.” Bran scoffed, swaying slightly. He may not have drank much, but he wasn’t a large lad and it was making its way through him fast.

“Bran, I’d support you through most anything.” Meera laughed slightly. “Exam studying, misguided science experiments,hopes to watch 1 hour episode of TV shows in 20 minutes…. But walking home half drunk, without a coat in the middle of the night? Sorry kid.”

Bran huffed. “I’m not a bloody kid.” He narrowed his eyes at Meera and moved to step away. He stumbled slightly and Meera reached out to steady.

“So what’s got you so grumpy?” Meera asked him, slipping her arm through his and smiling at him. “You’ve been quite un-Bran like tonight.”

“Un-Bran like?” Bran asked with a shake of his head.

Meera was still smiling. “You’re one of the sweetest boys I’ve ever met, Bran. A sweetheart and quite chivalrous as well. You’re the type of person who’d empty out your pockets to every homeless person you met on the streets.”

Bran knew he was blushing and fidgeted with the button on his coat. But Meera wasn’t done. “My brother is the common sense to your heart, making sure you still have enough money to get home after you help people.”

Bran shook his head. He really wasn’t in the mood to be complimented tonight, he wanted to pout and have no idea what he was angry about.

“And yet tonight… you looked quite like you wished to slap your sister right across her face.” Meera turned slightly and was smirking at him. “You were quite rude to Jojen as well.”

Bran startled, gazing at Meera in surprise. “What are you talking about? I-I didn’t say anything to Jojen!”

“No, you didn’t.” Meera agreed with a nod. “Odd isn’t it? Most time we’d spend time together, you’d be discussing everything with him or cracking jokes with him… Which makes me wonder, what is different tonight Bran?”

Bran rolled his eyes. “nothing. I’m in a shit mood Meera, get lost.” He moved to pull himself from her touch and nearly ended up on his ass.

“I never argued that you weren’t in a shit mood.” Meera said, steading him. Her expression was becoming irritated now, her voice letting it through. “I was asking you why? As though I didn’t already know.Thought I meant give you the chance to admit it yourself, Bran.”

Bran shook his head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. It’s been a long day and I just want to go home. If you want to help me, go tell Arya to get us home now.”

“I didn’t claim to be helping you.” Meera replied gazing out into the dark yard around them. “Its not you I’m helping. I like you Bran, but you’re not my priority.”

Jojen. Bran gazed at Meera for a moment, trying to see where she was going with this. It was obvious enough that there was nobody in this world Meera loved more than her younger brother, and she seemed to be implying that she was here helping him. He just couldn’t grasp what she could be getting on about.

“What?” Bran finally asked, brushing his fingers uncoordinatedly through his shaggy brown hair.

Meera rounded on him slowly, arm still rested on his to steady him. “If you were anybody else than exactly who you are, Bran Stark, I’d kill you for what you’re doing to my brother.”

Bran blinked. Threats weren’t much of a thing of Meeras, the Reed family didn’t often result to violences. They much preferred to use their brains to fight their battles. “Thought you said I was the sweetest boy you’d ever met.”

Meera nodded with a smile. “I did, and I still believe it. Which is why I know you aren’t trying to hurt him.”

“I don’t know what you mean.” Bran growled. He wanted to pull away from Meera, leave her behind and wander off home. But the urge to figure out what she was talking about, what was hurting Jojen, over powered it.

“Bran, why were you so irritated by Arya tonight? I think it’s time for you to admit something to yourself.” Meera nodded at him. “What was it, Bran? What upset you so?”

Images flashed across Bran’s mind before he could stop them. Arya sitting by Jojen’s side, Arya placing her arm around Jojen, Arya resting her head on his shoulder while she laughed. The tears burned his eyes again and he turned away bitterly. “I don’t know. I don’t know! Leave me alone!”

“Bran.” It was not Meera that spoke this time. The pair turned around and Jojen was staring at them from the shadows. He seemed small, hunched over on himself. Bran’s heart crashed to his chest and Meera’s words rang into his ears… Jojen was hurting.

His eyes flicked down to where Meera had her arm within Bran’s and she dropped it quickly. She took a few steps backwards and smiled swiftly.

“I’ll leave you two.” Meera moved back towards the building. “And Bran? Remember what I said. Sweetest boy I’ve ever met. Don’t make me a liar.”

Jojen moved to stand beside Bran and clasped him on the shoulder. “How are you Bran?”

Bran looked over at him, at his hair and his pink lips and slender build. He sighed. “Meera has made me feel as though I should be asking you that.”

Jojen sighed and pulled at his bottom lip. “Meera likes to get herself involved in things that don’t concern her.” He let out the smallest hint of a laugh. “Means well, and not near as meddling as your sweet sister.”

The mention of Arya darkened Bran’s mood once again. The temporary happiness he’d received from Jojen’s appearance was done. He glanced down at his feet with his lips pursed.

“You would know, I suppose.” Bran sighed sadly. “You might want to be careful, Joj. I think she still has feelings for Gendry.”

There was a long silence between the two boys before Bran looked up and saw Jojen staring at him in utter disbelief. They held eye contact for a moment before Jojen burst out laughing.

“You think I like Arya? Bran Flakes, you were the first person I came out to, have you forgotten?” Jojen continued to laugh as Bran’s face flushed in the dark. He had forgotten and he couldn’t explain, even to himself, why his heart soared at the reminder.

Bran ducked his head again to hide his smile. “Yeah, fair enough. I’m bit of an idiot at times.”

“You’re a sweet idiot though.” Jojen shrugged and smacked against Bran’s shoulder. Bran glanced over at him and smiled as though he couldn’t help it. Jojen titled his head and cocked his brow.

“Want to tell me why you looked ready to murder your sister all night?” He asked smirking. “You know she could take you.”

Bran cleared his throat and looked away. He could feel Jojen’s brain working, running over everything. Panic settled in his stomach and he squeezed his eyes shut.

“Oh.” Jojen said quietly. “Oh.” There was a long moment of quiet again before Jojen huffed out another laugh. “You were jealous, Bran? That’s adorable.”

Bran rounded on him, eyes flashing. “Adorable? Okay Jojen. Thanks for all your help. You can leave me now.”

Jojen inhaled deeply, a wounded look crossing his face. “One day, Bran, I might just do that.”

Bran closed his eyes. He waited to hear Jojen’s steps walking away but glanced back over when they were not apparent. “Seems like that day is not today?”

Jojen met his gaze. “No. Not today.”

Bran turned to him, inhaling deeply. “This is… hard. I don’t know what I want right now…”

Jojen was nodding. “I’m always here for you.”

Bran inhaled quickly, he moved and tossed his arms around Jojen’s shoulders, burying his face into Jojen’s neck. Tears stung his eyes and he hiccuped to fight back the sobs. “I just think I need some time.”

“I know, I know.” Jojen rubbed Bran’s back softly. “Its okay, Bran. You’re going to be okay, no matter what you feel now.”

Bran did let out a sob now. “I love you Jojen.”

“And I love you.” Jojen sighed back with a tightened grip. 

  
[DECEMBER 15](http://commandernewton.tumblr.com/post/135263916862)  


End file.
